


Him

by taka1114



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 「你想談談她嗎？」「……不。」





	Him

「Steve Stark-Rogers。」  
「是的？」  
「你沒有在聽我說話。」  
「抱歉，我只顧著看你。」  
Tony歎了口氣，連白眼都懶得翻，似乎已經對眼前的老頭子沒轍一般。不知從哪天開始Steve學會了這樣說話，並在得知Tony非常受落之後樂此不疲。Steve猜他有點後悔讓自己看太多連續劇，但對方所不知道的是，這種話他並不是從劇集上學來的。

「我剛剛在說投資的事。」  
「好的，你繼續。」  
Tony不管何時總是有說不盡的話題，他的智慧與學識似乎源源不絕，那是他的個人魅力。可他有更多吸引Steve的地方，那也是為什麼和他說話時，Steve總是難以專心，那並不只是像Tony所言的，因為他是個百歲老人。

「Peter把計畫書都做好了，老實說這小子確實很有天份。」  
「你有當著他的面說過這話嗎？」  
「……還沒，但這不是重點——」  
「你知道他會希望聽到的。」  
「稱讚與嘉獎是你的專利，Steve。」  
「我不介意你暫借。」  
「我們走題了。」  
「那可是你的專利。」

Tony沒好氣的笑了。  
老天，我好想吻他。Steve這樣想道，就算沒不小心說出口，眼神大概也已經表明了一切。

「你知道規矩，隊長。」Tony趕在他要做什麼之前就先打斷了他，「事實上，規矩還是你定的。」  
「我知道。」  
只是他還是會幻想，當對方唇角的鬍子扎上他的臉時，他該如何逐點描繪對方唇上的形狀，即使他已經記住了關於它的一切細節。他想就算哪天他什麼都不記得，他還是會記得這個。

「不要光用想的就這種表情。」  
「但願我不需要用想的。」  
「你的耐心呢？」  
「被你偷了。」

「我們可以回到正題了嗎？」  
「投資的事？」  
「你沒在聽我說話。投資的事我剛剛講完了，Pepper說她會處理。」  
「哦，是嗎？」Steve沒印象他提過Pepper，但是不要緊。

Tony就著任何事都能滔滔不絕，Steve從很久以前起就愛上他自信從容的模樣。而在很久以後的今天，Tony說什麼已經不怎麼重要了，反正Steve也沒辦法記住它們，但他還是喜歡聽對方說話，喜歡看他嘴角的皺紋被他的眉飛色舞所牽動。他想就算哪天他什麼都不記得，他還是會記得這個。

很多事情他都不記得了，所以Tony說要每天來跟他聊聊，以免有一天Steve把自己都忘記。但是他不知道，Steve就算忘記所有事都不可能忘記他。

「我想起了那張床。」Steve又打斷了對方正在說的話，因為要是等待Tony那些長篇大論，他大概又會忘了想說什麼，Tony說這是他這種老人的特權。  
「什麼床？」Tony似乎一點也不介意，他看起來甚至並不記得自己剛剛在說話。  
「在神盾局醒來的時候，那張床，和這裡有點像。」Steve幽幽的看著房間某個角落，「他們還在播棒球賽的實況報道，以防嚇到我，但是那場比賽我明明有去看。」  
「所以他們還是嚇到你了。」  
「我衝到大街上，第一次看見二十一世紀的紐約。很多人，很多車，比我所認識的要繁華許多。」  
「而且步伐迅速。不是故意要說，但那有部份是我的功勞。」  
「在往後的那幾十年也還是你的功勞。」  
「你也參與了，美國甜心。」Tony瞇起了眼俯下身，但就在Steve差一點以為他們要打破規矩時，他又退開了一點。但是Steve發誓他感覺到對方熟悉的體溫就擦過了鼻尖。

「抱歉，你剛剛是在說——」  
「沒關係，你繼續。」  
「然後我躲了一段時間，直至Fury來找我。然後我遇到你。你就是個麻煩鬼。」  
「我會說那是過度簡化，但繼續吧。」

「然後——」然後他忘了自己說到哪裡。  
「你可以從你愛上我那刻開始說起。」  
「抱歉，我以為是我發現你愛上了我。」  
「閉嘴Rogers。」  
Steve笑了出聲，如此的快樂使他的身體有點承受不住。

「吃Shawarma的錢我給你了嗎？」  
「我請客沒關係。Thor就從來都沒付過錢。」Tony的回答讓他有點熟悉感，他估計是因為自己問過太多次了。  
他當時問這個只是想找話題，但是Tony卻以為他在跟自己斤斤計較。而這樣的誤會，害他們花費了好一些時間。

「然後我回來找你。」他的記憶斷斷續續，但是美國隊長的人生時間線與常人本來就不一樣，他有一段長時間的空白，然而又有好幾段重疊的記憶；他錯過了大部份人的歷史，然而又體驗過別人仍未得知的未來。Tony說像他這樣的人，對時間和次序產生混亂是正常的。  
「有時我會想，是不是該在家裡每個地方都放點衣服。」  
「我懂這個梗。」Steve試圖提起那部電影的名字卻不成功。  
「你當然懂，老頭子。」Tony朝他眨了眨眼，他不懂為什麼這個男人總是那麼好看，「我得走了。」

「那麼快？」  
「規矩，甜心。」  
「等——」  
「Steve。」

他轉過頭，就看見Sam跟Bucky站在門邊，再次回頭，已經看不見Tony了。

「嗨，兄弟，你今天怎麼樣？」Bucky甩下了背包，掛在病床旁。  
「每天都差不多，」Steve揮了揮手，「我想看看外面。」  
「等你的情況比較好，我們可以去跑步。這次我跑左邊。」Sam拉開了窗簾，夕陽橙曬進了原來蒼白的病房。

樂觀主義，Steve在心裡點評這個說法。Tony說過他懷念這樣的自己，但是很多年的相處之後，他好像被傳染了一些工程師的腳踏實地。而事實上，死亡本來就可算是逼使人腳踏實地的捷徑。當你意識到生命終將走到盡頭，有時候就連秒針推移的聲音都會變得更響亮，這是他在比較清醒的時候，得出來的想法。  
但是他們沒有聽到秒針跳動，所以他們不明白，Steve自然也不願多作解釋。想當然爾，他也還有更多不願解釋的事情，那是他定下來的規矩。

兩個兄弟似乎對他今天的狀態很是滿意，雖然他也不確定過往的日子都發生了什麼。他多次利用了時間，而現在他該償還了。斷續記憶讓他的症狀比一般人要嚴重，但是Bucky說以百歲高齡的標準來說，自己已經是除他以外最健康的那位。  
那麼說命運還待他不薄，他很感恩。

Sam和Bucky坐在這裡跟他閒話家常，他們似乎習慣了好友跳脫的思維模式，以及日漸衰退的記憶力。Steve猜他們知道，也許某天他們再來，迎接他們的不會是熟悉的笑臉，問題只是取而代之的是什麼。至少他們有準備了。

死亡在哪時都是太早，這句話他聽過兩遍。  
那麼說命運確實待他不薄。  
他以藏在手掌下的拇指，輕輕轉動無名指上的金色戒指。

END.


End file.
